Itchy
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: Just a little story. I wasn't sure about posting, but I did anyways, so, here it is.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Itchy._

_Rating: My rating._

_Summary: Spencer. Ashley. Stuff._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx_

Spencer lay back on her bed sheets while grinning to herself as her fingernails ran rapidly all over her body. She felt relieved for just a second before the irritating sensation had come back. She groaned and began scratching again.

Spencer had been complaining about having a headache and a sour throat all day, so Ashley checked it out. The brunette was no doctor, but she did know that your not suppose to have red dots all over your body. Ashley freaked out, and told Spence to hold on while she called 911, but Spencer told the girl to calm down and just sit.

"It's just chicken pox, Ash. Don't kill yourself about...it," Spencer soothed as she hesitated to scratch her stomach.

"I'm afraid that it's gonna kill you, Spence," Ashley whispered. Spencer reached out but then quickly retracted her arms. Ashley looked confused.

"Why aren't you lovingly comforting me while I tear over you?" Spencer slid farther away from Ashley and the brunette frowned.

"Ash, as if you didn't know, my mom's a doctor, and she told me that Chicken Pox are VERY, VERY, very contagious. Emphasis on very, meaning stay away from me." Ashley looked insulted.

"Spencer it's like, a _law _for me to touch you," Ashley huffed and folded her arms.

"Okay, well, if you wanna get a reward when I get better, go ask my mom if she has anything to clear these...Stupid...Red...Dots up." Spencer stated while scratching urgently. "And Ashley, hurry." Spencer didn't even have to say it twice as she heard the door closing downstairs.

And then, all she had to do was wait. And scratch a little too.

XxXxXxXxxxXxXxX

Ashley tried her best not to freak out, as she stopped in front of the Carlin doorway. She knocked, and waited. She knocked again, and waited some more. Her temper lost, she pounded against the door three times until Glen opened it up. Of all people.

"Yeah?" He asked. He seemed careless in a way that Ashley didn't like. So, he played that game, she played back, just way harder.

"Listen douche, I don't have time for it. Where's your mom?" Glen sighed wearily.

"She's with dad." The blonde boy said. There was silence as Ashley waited for more answers. "She's with your dad, where?"

"In the kitchen making dinner." Ashley rolled her eyes and shoved past them, entering the kitchen to see Paula and Arthur in quite the infusement. Ashley felt herself go pale, and then red as she coughed, grabbing the adults' attention.

"Oh, Ashley! Arthur and I were just disscusing...The laws of French food and romance...," Paula stuttered. Ashley rolled her eyes, but gave them a smile.

"I know you can come up with a better lie than that, Mrs.C." Ashley hugged the two, reddening adults but quickly got to the point.

"Mrs.C, I came over for your help cuz Spencer has the chicken pox and-," Ashley paused as Paula's hands went on her shoulders. "MY BABY HAS THE CHICKEN POX? CALL 911, ARTHUR! GLEN, GET THE CAR STARTED!" Ashley had reacted the same way, but she was quieter. Arthur put his arms around his wife, trying to calm her.

"Paula, it's okay. She's not dying or anything," Ashley winced at the use of the word die, but forgot it. "And she's just way itchy."

"Oh, good. That's good. Phew," Paula looked like she had just got back from war and survived.

"Yeah, and I wanted to see if you had anything to clear it up, or at least make the itching stop." Paula searched in one of the cabinets and pulled out a little box. She handed it to Ashley.

"What is 'Paula's magic cream'? And what's the smell coming from it?" Paula smirked, but just kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"That, my dear little girl, is a mystery." Arthur rolled his eyes, but also gave Ashley a rub on the head. "Call us when Spencer gets better, okay kiddo?," The man said. Ashley could never say no to him. He was practically her dad now. In fact, the whole family had considered Ashley as one of them now. And Ashley loved every bit of it.

"Kay, bye guys!" And Ashley was on the road again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Spencer limited her scratching, because now it was just starting to piss her off at how much her body itched. She had whatever had bought this to her, and hoped it burned in hell with Paris Hilton's annoying ass next to it.

"Spence, I'm home, and your mom said to put this nasty-ass cream on yourself." She got no response. She went upstairs to find her blonde beauty sleeping, and still scratching?...

"Oh man, I guess I gotta put this stuff on her myself." Ashley remembered what Spencer had told her about her sickness being VERY, VERY, very contagious, so she thought secondly about rubbing her hands all over Spencer.

That sounded dirty.

"Spencer... Spence, wake up... Spenny... WAKE UP!" The blonde shot up in a moment, looking around. She took the box that Ashley held out to her and groaned.

"This stuff smells like Madison, Ash. I don't wanna put it on me." Ashley refused to give in to Spencer's whining. She girl pouted and went into the bathroom. While Spencer was in there, Ashley was thinking about cleansing her sheets, but all thoughts were loast as Spencer stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but her pink and white undies.

"Ash, could you help me out with my back?" Ashley gulped, and put on her gloves - She didn't wanna be sick- And she starting applying the cream the the blonde girl's back.

Ashley would like the feeling of running her bare hands over Spencer's skin, and that emotion was causing her to care less and less about her health. Ashley shook her head and pulled off the gloves felt the very smooth sensation of Spencer back. Sure, there were little red bumps, but she could barely feel them.

"Um...Ashley, the cream," Spencer mentioned. The brunette blushed. "Yeah, the cream, right." As Ashley continued with the cream, she felt Spencer's muscles tense.

"What?"

"Ashley, did you take your gloves off? Cause it really doesn't feel like you have them on."

"Yes, I did."

"Your gonna get sick!" Ashley turned Spencer around.

"At least I'll be sick with you." Spencer couldn't help but smile at that little comment. "Awww, Ashley. I love you." Spencer latched onto the girl.

"I love you, too. But you do realize that now that we're sick together, we can do whatever we like," Ashley said barely above a whisper.

Spencer felt herself giving in to Ashley and soon they were on the bed, giggling and kissing and doing their things. While scratching every now and then.

_Five minutes laters... (That was fast)_

Spencer panted against the girl mouth as she felt her skin move against her girlfriend's. Vibrations of her name were sent into her mouth as the blonde's hand smoothed across her nipple. The fingers that moved inside her were so soft.

Ashley fingers curled and surely hit home. Spencer moaned into the girl's mouth as her grip in Ashley's brown curls tightened. She battled with her lips, her tongue, her teeth, and especially her hands.

The brunette thrust slowly, taking in all the sounds that Spencer made. Ashley liked love-making better than...fucking. Don't get her wrong, she loved both, but love-making is more to take in.

With one final thrust, Spencer shuddered hard and gave a low call of Ashley's name as they collapsed. Ashley gently kissed up the blonde who lay, motionless. And just as she felt herself drifting off, her torso began itching. Like hell.

"Hey, Spence...Can you hand me...The cream?," Ashley asked while clawing at her body. Spencer frowned while her breathing slowed, (scratched her face a little) and then Ashley frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We're all out of it. Gonna have to ask mom for another box of...whatever it is." Ashley dialed the woman number and she picked up.

"Hey Mrs.C... No, Spencer isn't dead Mrs.C ...Yeah, I got sick too... I uh, kissed her, yeah, just a peck on the cheek... Okay, yes, we had sex! Happy?... Yes, I did know that it's contagious... I know, I'm loving like that... Okay... Mmkay. Thanks Mrs.C. You too. Bye."

"What'd she say?," Spencer asked while pounding the bottle against the bedside table, trying to get out as much as the cream as she could.

"She said she has to go somewhere to get the ingredients for it and should be here by five-thirty. Oh, and we shouldn't be swapping spit while we're sick."

Spencer blushed. "So. We'll just wait."

...

"Wanna play Mario Galaxy or Mario Galaxy 2?" Ashley said to think of something to keep her hands away from her body.

"Okay. At least it'll keep the itching out of mind."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Go to the next chapter!... VOTE ON MY PROFILE. Please? *Uses big anime eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Itchy._

_Rating: PG-Whatever._

_Summary: Spencer. Ashley. Still sick. _

_And have you voted on my page yet? And can you figure out the movie below that the girls were watchin'? :) And make sure you read the AN at the end of the story!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxx_

Ashley shook the wii handle again a finally, they had defeated browser and Mario found his 'Special One'. For the eighth time since they got the game.

"Ugh. This is boring. I beat Browser's annoying ass already. And if I'm bored, I scratch. I'm starting to leave marks on myself." Okay. Ashley grinned then walked over to her large variety of DVD's, but pulled out a box as Spencer eyed it while her scraped her legs.

"Ash, what's in there?" That just made Ashley grin even wider. She pulled out a case out of the box, and Spencer squealed when she saw the DVD in Ashley's hand.

"Oh. My. God! Ashley? How'd you get that? It just came out in the US like two months ago!"

"Well, DUH! My dad goes on tour and I asked him if he could talk to the Marathon company." Ashley lifted her shirt scratched happily.

"And did they give him the English version? Not the French?" Spencer noticed it didn't say 'Le Film'. It said 'The Movie'. She scratched but then her blue eyes lit up more when Ashley continued.

"I also got, these." Ashley pulled five more DVD's, and then Spencer practilly fainted. But not before tumbling her beautiful girl onto the sofa and kissing her senseless.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much...I can't even describe it...Wait. I've looked for these all on Amazon but they didn't have all of them. How'd you get them?" Spencer said starting to notice the little red dots on her face.

"They made all five sets for me. They even made one new cover for me."

"All that just because your Raife Davies's daughter?" Ashley chuckled.

"We happen to also know the owner of the company, who was good friends with my dad. And I mean real good friends." Spencer made a 'bleh' face before snatching the DVD's from the girl's hands. "Can we watch it? PLEASE? Please... For me?"

Ashley got up from from her position with Spencer. "Well, you know I was gonna say yes anyway. Now scratch my back." Spencer rolled her eyes but complied to Ashley's need.

The movie was put in and Spencer pulled out some popcorn and candy.

"Spence, where'd that come from?..."

"Didn't you know that I always have an emergency movie kit under the sofa?"

"Sure I did..." They lights we're turned out, even though the sun shined brightly through the windows.

_Twenty minutes into the movie..._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" *The girls land against the tree, sticky and wet*_

_"Welcome to Bev High! LOSERS! Nyahahahaha!" After Mandy leaves..._

_"Okay. It's official. I'm completely humiliated."_

_"Luckily we have eachother! You guys are like my total N.B.G.F's."_

_"N.B.G.F's?"_

_"New best girlfriends."_

_"Oh, I feel the same way!"_

_"So do I! Which is I vote we stick together!" Giggling and hugs and awws..._

_"Uh...Sam, when you said stick together, I didn't think you meant literally." More minutes of trying to get unstuck... They do successfully..._

_More giggling... "Wow, I guess that double soy chai really thrashed our threads."_

_"No worries! I am totally preped for such an unfortunate sitch."_

Ashley lay her head on Spencer's shoulder, went all the itching forgotten. They felt it, but they weren't thinking about it, which mean they didn't scratch. There was a knock at the door, but neither moved.

"I'll get it, you stay." Spencer really didn't have the energy to argue, so she didn't.

Ashley opened the door and a box was held to her face. "Mrs. C. Thanks a mill'. You wanna come in?" The older blonde shook her head.

"You and Spencer need to rest and put a bunch of that cream on. Okay?" Ashley nodded. "Call me when you get better, now."

Ashley had fell asleep halfway into the movie, leaving Spencer awake and alone. She looked at the girl next to her and smiled. Even when there were red spots on her face, she still looked like a complete beauty.

Spencer took the box that her mom had gave them and took out the bottle. She might as well put it on. There was one difference about this cream: It was really, really warm.

Spencer felt all the itching disappear, and relaxed.

And it wasn't long before she was asleep too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ashley wasn't happy when she woke up. One: she smelt something terrible. Two: she wanted to curse out something to make the itching stop. And three: when she realized that the smell was the cream, she did NOT wanna put it on again.

Ashley was muttering curses and picked up the bottle anyway, applying the stuff.

It was warm, and Ashley felt very odd about that. She dialed Palua.

"_Are you better yet?"_

"No, I just wanna ask you what the heck is in this stupid cream."

_"Well, since your practically family now. I'll tell you. One day, Glen had got the chicken pox, and I thought 'If it comes from the chicken, it can be cured by the chicken.' So I went to my brother's farm and asked him could I have one of his eggs yolks. So, I mixed the egg yolks with some other ingredients, and you have 'Paula's Pox-be-Gone!'_

"Why does it smell so bad?"

_"Oh, well, honey, I don't think I should tell you that."_

"I'm family now, right?"

_"Well, yes, but... You might get a little perplexed at what makes it smell revolting."_

"I can take. I've done it all."

_"Alright, well, the ingredient that makes it smell horrible is- Feet-sies-from-the-Caribbeans." _Did Ashley hear that wrong or was Mrs.C joking?

"Can you repeat that?"

_"Feces from Sweden."_

"Oh...wait, isn't like, feces, like, um... Crap?" She was gonna say shit but then they'd go into the whole 'Your mouth is not a dirty one, young lady' talk and blah, blah, BLAH.

_"Yes," _Paula said very calmly like it meant nothing whatsoever.

"Mmkay. Excuse me for a moment." Paula pulled her ear away from the phone as a loud, high-pitched scream was heard. Then a chorus of 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD's', and finally Paula heard "Spencer, the cream you have on right now has human SHIT in it!"

Paula heard her daughter's sleepy voice. "Ashley...That's crazy. My mom wouldn't put feces in cream. Have you been reading that stupid Seventeen Magazine again?" Ashley gave Spencer a look and put her cell on speakerphone.

"Did you, Paula Carlin, put human crap in the cream?"

"It's not human feces... It's Sweden Wiener dog feces. Okay, well, love you two, sorry from getting you freaked out, bye." And Paula was gone.

Ashley's face lost all color and she ran to her bathroom as quickly as possible while scratching and yelling. Spencer jumped up and came in close to her as they both got stuck in the door. "I'm taking a shower first!"

"No, me!" They looked at eachother for a moment. "How 'bout we just take one together?," Ashley suggested while trying, (and failing) to rub against Spencer to relieve the itching there.

Spencer smirked. "Fine by me."

"Oh, and Spencer?," Ashley asked.

"What?"

"We're never, EVER getting meds from your mom again."

"True that."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_So, how do you feel about this, should I continue it, or whatever? Okay, first reviewer to figure out the movie above gets one free-one shot from me! HINT: They're three teenage girls that go to Mali-U. And the blonde one can't keep fashion out of her head. She's my fave. BYEEEE! :)_


End file.
